ojamajowitchlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Oyajide arrives?!
"The cursed item... is none of them!" 'Oyajide Arrives?! '''is the 27th. episode of ''Ojamajo Doremi. Opening The ojamajo curiously watch a strange creature inside their Pureleine computer. He sits for a drink but after they speak up he angrily yells at them. Premise Tasked with locating the remaining Cursed Cards the girls gain a new friend to help out. After Hazuki expresses concern for her father they follow him to his next filming location, where they believe a cursed item may be the cause of his problems. Summary The ojamajo return to the Maho-do with the Pureleine computer. Majorika tries to turn it on but nothing happens until the girls try, and after it works they determine that only a Pureleine can turn it on. Seeing a yellow skinned creature inside the girls compare him to a Witch frog; which both he and Majorika deny. He introduces himself as Oyajide and explains that it is his purpose to locate the Cursed Cards while in there. His disappointment of relying only on a group of children apprentice causes them to get a little frustrated though, and the girls ask what happened to cause him to end up in there. Oyajide explains that prior to this he was a fortune teller in the Wizard World. He grew bored of this lifestyle though, and he sneaked inside the Witch World to steal the Cursed Cards after finding out how much they were worth, but after taking them he had been horrified to discover they were missing, due to a hole in his pocket. He had been caught before finding them again, and to make sure he paid for his crimes he was transformed to keep him from using magic. For a moment Majorika and Oyajide are able to connect over their similar predictaments, but right after they begin to bicker. With that the girls try to figure out how they can locate the remaining cards and items containing them and decide to put fliers up in town, asking people to bring to them any strange items they have so that they can check them with the Computer. Unfortunately, their fliers are misunderstood and they later find the maho-do full of garbage. They ask what happened and it turns out that these people assumed the Maho-do had become a garbage dump looking for items they no longer wanted. But rather than discard the old items the girls realize that within the mess it's possible there might be a cursed item and they decide to check. After getting no results Aiko points out that they had some messages from customers who wanted their items checked up front, so with the Pureleine Computer the girls take off to search town. Again they get no results and they decide to take a break at the Harukaze household, where Doremi suggests they each check their homes for any sign of a cursed item. When they find nothing they go to Oyajide to ask him, and he starts to describe something Doremi recognizes matches the commercial they are watching. Hazuki points out her father is working on this movie and they listen as the woman reporter explains that the movie may not be finished in time due to the injury the main actor Koyuki Tsuehiro obtained. The alarming news causes Hazuki to feel worried for her father, and she mentions how much he's been struggling lately. Doremi suggests they investigate to see if a Cursed Card could be responsible. The girls attempt to be discrete but Akira quickly discovers them and Hazuki asks if they can stay to watch for a littl while. He isn't happy they snuck in but he allows it and returns to work. Doremi sees a staff member and she attempts to speak to him to ask if he noticed anyhing, but all he can recall is how crabby Akira has been these past few days. He's felt that something is lacking but he has no idea what it could be. After he leaves the girls spot a woman nearby and ask her as well, and she claims Akira is too much of a perfectionist, causing Hazuki to worry even further. After Doremi points out how suspicious the items Akira has been using are the girls approach him to ask if they can check them, but he refuses, explaining that they are special and he couldn't part with them. Upset, Hazuki tries to reason with him but he sends them away to return focus. She brings up how unlike him this is and as it can't be helped they decide to check some other items in the mean time. By the time the sun begins to set the girls have found nothing and they realize they won't be able to do much else now. Doremi still believes they need Akira's director items but since he won't let them check, the girls try to determine how to get them. It's then they get an idea, and Hazuki transforms to summon a garish set of flowery items he can use in their place, attempting to get him to listen to her as his daughter. Initially Akira refuses, but as he sees how much it means to Hazuki he hesitantly agrees and hands over his megaphone and chair, deciding that at this rate he doesn't have anything to lose. He is also very impressed she is standing up for herself like this. They take the old directors items and use the Pureleine computer to check them out, but it turns out none of them are the items. Angrily the girls yell at Oyajide believing he isn't doing his job, but he blames them instead. They decide to return home until overhearing one of the assistants inform Akira that if they don't start working they will get behind schedule. Akira resumes to desperately film his final scene and everyone expresses joy, but he is still in a foul mood. Oyajide suggests to the girls that they check the kimono the woman actor happens to be wearing, and as it's one of the only items they didn't investigate they agree and transform into lightning bugs to get a closer look. They find nothing and realize that Oyajide is just an old pervert and they angrily tell him off again upon realizing there never was a cursed item there. He pretty much wasted their day so that he could oogle the actress. However, the girls are delighted to realize their trip ended up paying off, after Akira was able to resume filming he saw fireflies appear and he felt they added what was missing to the scene. His mood improved greatly and he thanks Hazuki under the belief it was the items she gave him, then he offers to give them a ride home. To thank the girls, they are invited to the premiere of the film and while they might not have found the cursed items they were looking for, the movie was great and everyone's spirits are much higher. It's then Doremi gets an idea and shouts out something, causing everyone else to shush her in the audience. The girls share a laugh afterwards. Spells *''New director items, appear'' *''Turn into fireflies'' Major Events *The ojamajo gain and use for the first time, the Pureleine computer. *Oyajide is introduced and joins the group to help them locate the cursed items. *Akira Fujiwara finishes his current film. Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *As Oyajide points out how the locations match, the white part of Aiko's eye is light grey-blue. *Hazuki's skirt lacks its lines when Akira suggests the girls head home. *While Lala speaks to Majorika and Oyajide her leg pieces are a lot puffier looking at the bottom than normal. *While observing what her magic made, Hazuki's tap lacks it's details. *When Akira decides to use Hazuki's items she brought, the floral pattern on the chair is different then in prior shots. Trivia *Pop had six lines in this episode, and due to her normal VA's hospital leave, someone else voiced her. *This episode introduces the 3rd and 4th eyecatch of the season. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Group episodes Category:Oyajide episodes